A Chance Meeting
by robbertree
Summary: Merlin and Meliodas come across Escanor for the first time. One-shot.


**Something I published that isn't about history for once. I've gotten into this show just recently and I'm loving it. I honestly feel that there isn't enough stuff out there about Escanor, so I wrote this little one-shot.**

* * *

The sunset held an air of elegance. The horizon was dusted with a deep red hue, shocks of pink and orange reflected against wisps of gray clouds. Trees reached longingly towards the sky, glimmers of the fading sunlight reflected off the backs of the leaves. It was beautiful, the sunset was. However, this time of the day held a rather sorrowful tinge to it-a time where the day came to die and the night was reborn from the ashes. It was a time where families came together around a crackling hearth, talking and laughing in a low buzz of voices. It was a time where people came together, whether that was at a local bar or homestead. Soon enough, the navy blue of the nighttime was upon them.

A winding road cut through the landscape, seldom travelled by an occasional cart or person on horseback. A thin silhouette shuffled through the small village, head bowed. The young man's hair was as fiery as the sunset was, tired eyes a light blue. His build was thin and near anemic, picking his way through the night. Constant travel left him weary and worn, riddled with exhaustion. His sloping shoulders sagged in defeat, a lone figure among the small cottages-glowing orange with the warm light of hanging lanterns. The mood of the scene was rather melancholy.

Escanor fiddled with the baggy clothes that hung off his thin frame, despondent. He could feel the fiery tendrils of pride recede from his mind, leaving his mind clear once more. Sadness left his mind empty and drained, leather satchel thumping against his thin legs over and over. With each step forward, he could feel himself becoming weaker and weaker. He was alone, per usual. Occasionally a kind soul would sequester him away, providing the frail Escanor with food, supplies, and a place to rest. He was always thankful, but secretly berated himself for being such a burden to anyone who lent him aid. Deep down, he felt he deserved this self-inflicted isolation. It had been years since he could recall a time where he could call a place home.

It seemed far too long before the young Escanor located a shallow alcove some ways beyond the meandering road. He supposed he could retire here for the night, and he was far too exhausted to bemoan his current situation. It would be best to fall asleep as soon as possible, so there may be a chance he could awaken before the sun rose. At that point, he would find a place to hide himself away before he became _him._ Escanor knew it would be of no use-no walls could ever contain him after the sun rose-but he could certainly try. He never wanted to hurt anyone. His curse seemed to have other plans for him, however. Escanor swallowed dryly as he felt a pang of hopelessness fester in his chest. He tucked the leather satchel beneath his aching head and tried to find a comfortable position, dry soil clinging to his baggy clothes. Sleep was upon him in mere minutes.

Morning always seemed to come faster and faster each passing day, and with the summer on the horizon...the thought of longer days plagued Escanor. The young man was able to awaken an hour before the sun was set to rise, and right away he set off to find a remote location. Though his body at this time was quite weak, he was incredibly quick and agile. He refused to give in to the growing sense of pride unfurling in his gut as he pushed onwards, ignoring the burning sensation in his legs. His breaths were shallow as he rushed further and further from civilization. He never wanted to hurt anyone. Escanor screwed his eyes shut and pressed on, his pace frantic.

The rusty-haired man was immersed in his thoughts, stumbling right into a small camp without realizing his blunder. His foot caught on a pack of supplies, causing him to fall unceremoniously onto the ground-face first. He scrambled to his feet, letting out a squeak as he bumped into an unknown figure he hadn't seen before. Escanor clasped his hands together and bowed his head, trembling. "I-I'm so sorry!" He was gasping for air as he shifted from foot to foot. He never had the best of luck, did he? He glanced up at the figure-and gawked. Golden eyes stared curiously back, thick lashes framing pale, soft features. The woman had long raven hair, thin hands holding a strange glowing artifact. She was guarded, calculating, and stunningly beautiful. Escanor could feel his face burn red. He glanced at the other figure, a young boy with long blonde hair and large green eyes. The boy eyed him quite curiously and grinned.

"Well well well...looks like someone's in a rush," he held out a hand to the panting Escanor. "I'm Meliodas, and that woman you nearly clotheslined over there is the wonderful Merlin." Meliodas gestured to Merlin, who stood off to the side, expressionless. She was clearly had something on her mind.

"I-I have to go, I didn't mean to hurt you if I did," Escanor bowed his head and twitched in discomfort. He ran prepared to run off again when a small hand grasped his. "But please, I have to go before the sun rises."

Meliodas held on to Escanor's thin wrist, still smiling. "Since you stumbled into our lovely camp, why don't you stay for a while? You look exhausted."

He was about to protest before Merlin cut him off, shooting Meliodas a look. "Let him go." Meliodas seemed to mull this over before nodding, though he didn't look pleased.

"Well, alright. But he could have at least stayed for breakfast, at the very least." He nodded at Escanor, who bowed his head one last time before scampering off. Merlin's amber eyes followed him as he became nothing but a mere speck on the horizon. "You noticed something about him, didn't you? I know what you're like when you find something interesting."

She nodded, a coy smile making its way across her face. "His combat class increased by five with each passing second-in the time he took to stumble in and run off, his power level went from fifteen to over seven-hundred...just in the few minutes he was with us." Meliodas raised his eyebrows, his interest piqued. She conjured a leather-bound notebook and stretched the kinks out of her back. "I'm planning on following from a distance."

The two quickly packed up their few belongings, setting off after the young Escanor. The two remained silent as they trailed after him, thinking over their unconventional meeting. They made their way after the redhead, Meliodas kicking rocks along the road. Summer was almost upon them, beating down upon their necks as they listlessly made their way after him. He glanced at Merlin, whose eyes were trained on Escanor's retreating back. "Anything interesting so far?"

Merlin's gaze didn't waver, eyes wide in curiosity and surprise. "His combat class is still rising...incredible. As of right now, he could easily outrank all of the sins we've recruited thus far. I have so many questions for him," Her eyes scanned the horizon. "He's heading towards a nearby village."

The two had been following him for the better part of an hour. Meliodas started to close the distance between the two parties. "He looks a lot taller than I remember."

And he was. Escanor had grown nearly a foot in height, his formerly bony frame large and muscular. His back was no longer hunched, posture erect and proud. The clothes that hung off of his shoulders seemed to fit him much more snugly than before. How odd...he seemed to grow along with his power. The farmers worked in the rolling fields outside the town, wiping the sweat from their brow and stopping to stare at the stranger. Meliodas jogged at a brisk pace to close the gap between them, waving down Escanor. "Hey-I never did ask you for your name, you know."

He turned to face Meliodas, azure eyes staring at the small blonde apathetically. "You again," his eyes narrowed into slits. He paused before giving the small Meliodas an answer. "I am Lord Escanor, the human who stands atop all clans." He moved in closer, towering above the small Meliodas. "My power stands unparalleled."

Merlin caught up with her wayward captain, thin eyebrow raising at the man's words. Could this be the same Escanor who destroyed villages and slaughtered kings? This man seemed nothing like the scrawny, trembling youth that stumbled into their camp earlier that day. This raised many more questions than it answered. She flipped open to a clean page in her notebook and scribbled down a few notes, even more intrigued then she was beforehand. She pinned the towering Escanor with her golden eyes.

"I have an interesting proposition for you, Escanor."

* * *

 **Feel free to leave a review on your way out!**


End file.
